


hot (no, like really. hot)

by brightest_stars



Series: Valentine’s Event - brightest_stars submissions [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring, Discord: Bellamione Coven, Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event, F/F, Fever, Narcissa is hot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightest_stars/pseuds/brightest_stars
Summary: Prompt 9. “Wow you're hot.” “Yeah I know?” “no, no like you feel super hot, you got a fever or something?”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Valentine’s Event - brightest_stars submissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156091
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	hot (no, like really. hot)

**Author's Note:**

> Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine’s Event  
> NSFW Prompt 9. “Wow you're hot.” “Yeah I know?” “no, no like you feel super hot, you got a fever or something?”
> 
> I haven't written explicit scenes like this much, so enjoy, but please, be kind!!!

“Fuck,  _ yes, _ Cissa!” Hermione shouts, rolling her hips up against Narcissa’s mouth as Narcissa enters her with two fingers. “Oh, Merlin, fuck, don’t stop, please, Cissa, oh my GOD!”

Narcissa hums against Hermione’s clit, and slides in a third finger, and it sends Hermione over the edge, bucking her hips, clenching down on Narcissa’s long fingers, waves of pleasure crashing over her. “Oh fuck, you’re so good, baby,” Hermione sighs.

The younger witch can feel Narcissa smirk against her pussy, and she flicks her tongue against Hermione’s sensitive clit. Hermione twitches sharply. She drags her hands down from her breasts to cradle Narcissa face, to pull her away from her overly sensitive pussy. “Narcissa!” She gasps as the blonde resists her hands and keeps teasing.

Hermione uses her legs to pull Narcissa up her body and Narcissa lets her. When they’re face-to-face, Narcissa swoops down and kisses Hermione hard. The brunette moans at the taste of herself on Narcissa’s lips, and Narcissa moans too, sliding her slim hips over Hermione’s thigh.

“Oh!” Narcissa breaks the kiss to gasp as her center presses down against Hermione’s thigh.

Hermione strokes her thumbs against Narcissa’s flushed cheeks as Narcissa drops her forehead against Hermione’s neck, peppering the delicate skin with kisses as she grinds on Hermione’s thigh.

“Oh, you’re hot,” Hermione breathes.

Narcissa groans out a laugh. “Yeah, I know. So are you, darling.”

“No, no, like you feel really hot, Cissa,” Hermione says, concern lacing her serious voice.

“Huh?” Narcissa mumbles, lost in a haze of arousal as she chases her orgasm against Hermione’s thigh.

Hermione pulled Narcissa’s face away from her neck, cradling it in one hand as she lifts the other to Narcissa’s forehead. “Narcissa, wait, I think you have a fever.”

Still rolling her hips into Hermione’s thigh, Narcissa moans, almost pained. “Please, Hermione, I’m so close, please.”

“Shhh, shh, I’ve got you,” Hermione calms the blonde. She bends her knee up just a little, pressing up against Narcissa’s slick centre, and the blonde responds with a sharp buck of her hips, letting out a wordless shout.

Narcissa tosses her head back, and Hermione takes advantage of the opportunity presented to her, cupping the blonde’s small breast, flicking and twisting her dark pink nipples.

It only takes Narcissa a few more minutes to reach her orgasm, shuddering against Hermione as her pleasure crests, shouting Hermione’s name to the ceiling.

With a soft moan, Narcissa collapses onto Hermione, and they shuffle around until Narcissa is tucked into Hermione’s side, cradled in the brunette’s arms. “I think you’re right, darling,” she mumbles.

“Hmm?” Hermione asks, pressing a kiss against Narcissa’s soft golden hair.

“About the fever. I do feel a little… off.” Narcissa lets out a little laugh.

Hermione tightens her arms around Narcissa’s body. “Go to sleep now, love. I’ll look after you.”

“You always look after me,” Narcissa whispers fondly.

“Always,” Hermione replies, smoothing Narcissa’s hair and tugging the covers over their entwined bodies.


End file.
